liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Video games
Video games are electronic games that involve human interaction with a user interface to generate visual feedback on a video device and thus, the person gets his/her entertainment from playing it. The word video in video game traditionally referred to a raster display device but following popularization of the term "video game", it now implies any type of display device. The electronic systems used to play video games are known as platforms; examples of these are personal Computers and video game consoles. These platforms range from large mainframe computers to small handheld devices. Specialized video games such as arcade games, while previously common, have gradually declined in use. Video games have gone on to become an art form and industry that shows the power of human creativity. many different types of people enjoy video games, (especially teenagers) because they are fun, fantastic, imaginative and varied. Conservatives hate video games because they are neophobic, paranoid and myopic. They fear that because a lot of the games are violent and strange, the technology must not be used by children. Further according to Conservatives video games make adult men pathetic. Conservative Pundit Says Video Games Are Making Men "Pathetic" Despite this many rich Republicans own profitable businesses that are part of the video games industry. A few gamers drain their savings accounts and/or live in rundown apartments because too much money goes on buying extras for games. There's A Reason Why Candy Crush Saga Is Hurting Your Bank AccountTreating Your 'Candy Crush' Addiction Addictive video games Warning: Video games can become addictive and it's best to limit how much time you spend playing them. Brain scanning has shown similarities in neurological patterns between obsessive gamers longing to play and substance addicts craving their drug. Videogame craving may rev up brain’s addiction circuits Promoters actively encourage gamers to become obsessive, "Farmville" for example lets players cooperate developing each others' farms and supplying produce. Cooperation superficially looks good but the downside is, "Farmville strives to ensure participation at regular intervals by making gamers dependent on each other for daily allotments of fantasy resources." according to Joseph Hilgard, at the University of Missouri-Columbia, and colleagues. Stopping the game when another player relies on you to help develop a fantasy farm looks bad. What makes video games addictive? 6 Devious Ways Farmville Gets People Hooked Fairy tales and video games compared Fairy tales and other allegorical stories were violent, cynical and cruel, yet they were, throughout thousands of years, used to teach children to understand the word and interpret literature. Despite this, Conservatives say that the violence in these games causes real world violence: they believe that Doom, a game conservatives think came out some time between last Tuesday and thirty years ago, has caused every act of violence committed since its release. Statistics, however, contradict their claims. http://youthviolence.edschool.virginia.edu/violence-in-schools/national-statistics.html http://www.manchester.edu/links/violenceindex/2000/VariableGraphs.html http://www.afdop.org/PDF/Statistics_on_Violence.pdf Conservatives and real violence Now the funny thing is conservatives don't seem to mind real violence the way they mind pretend violence. Conservatives started the War in Iraq which caused about a million deaths so far http://web.mit.edu/humancostiraq/ and any number of other wars. Conservatives who want the government to spend money on the military want to cut government spending in other areas. Great Games *Anything by Valve. *Anything by Irrational Games. *Anything by Warren Spector. *Anything by Bungie. *Anything by Rockstar Games *Any mod for basically any video game (Examples include the Quake Fortress mod for Quake, Battlefield: 1918 for Battlefield: 1942, and *''Wing Commander.'' *''Ultima.'' *''Metal Gear.'' *''The Uncharted series'' *''The Civilization series'' *''Interstate Seventy Six.'' *''The Batman series'' *''Quarantine.'' *''Grand Theft Auto franchise'' *''Doom'' *Battlefield series *Call Of Duty 1 - 4 *Super Mario franchise *Pokémon franchise *Dragon Quest franchise *Sonic the hedgehog franchise *''StarForge'' *''Minecraft'' *''Unreal Tournament'' *''IL-2 Sturmovik: 1946'' Not so Great Games *World of Warcraft *Digimon *Anything with "Terrorist", "Terrorism" or "Freedom" and "Liberty" in the title or tagline. *''Bible Adventures''' for NES. *left behind eternal forces *Pretty much anything reviewed by the Angry Video Game Nerd This article is not a stub but it has room for expansion. See also *Net Smart Kids References External links *Candy Crush Saga: 10 Reasons Not To Play It! Category:Internet Category:Computers and Technology Category:Video Games Category:Fun Category:Things That Are Awesome